Двойные кроватные неудобства
by TuttaL
Summary: Колледж - время самопознания, расширения взглядов на жизнь и принятия важных решений. Также готовься быть выставленной из комнаты несносной соседкой и иметь единственное место, куда пойти. Перевод с английского, автор StarvingWriterMaeve


Её простыни не подходят.

Это глупо. Она знает это. Её соседка по комнате знает это. Помощники коменданта это знают тоже.

Кровати в общежитии первокурсников оказались удлиненными, но никто не удосужился её об этом предупредить. И её наматрасник, простыни и поддерживающая система были рассчитаны на обычную односпальную кровать.

Во время въезда сюда она пыталась разровнять поверхность, оставив край кровати с нелепым обветшавшим откосом незаправленным. Но проклятая кровать не соглашалась с этим. Пена в матрасе смещалась в сторону каждый раз, когда на нее садились, по ночам перекатывалась влево, а простынь сбивалась в правый угол. Возникал промежуток между изголовьем кровати и наматрасником, белая простынь перекручивалась, оголяя неприглядный, рассчитанный на школьника, матрас. Он был темно-синего цвета, и пружины громко скрипели, если на него резко сесть.

Все усугублялось тем, что, помимо всего прочего, кровать стояла вплотную к стене, а основание было прикручено к полу. Поэтому она даже не могла придержать кровать достаточно, чтобы подоткнуть всё под матрас.

Она слышала, как посреди ночи неподходящая для всего этого простынь соскакивала и ударяла резинкой ей по лицу.

Всё это просто выводило её из себя.

Поэтому ей показалось, что проще было сдаться, решив, насколько возможно проводить как можно меньше времени в обществе темпераментной кровати. Она отсиживалась в столовой до самого ее закрытия, выполняя домашнее задание за столом, или в общей комнате, и даже пыталась спать в кровати вверх ногами, упираясь в острое изголовье. И это срабатывало несколько ночей, пока ее пьяная в стельку соседка по комнате не споткнулась и не стукнула Хельгу коленом по голове.

И тем субботним вечером все стало совсем уж плохо. Хельга получила ужасно пьяное сообщение: КОМНАТА ЗАНЯТА. ПАРЕНЬ.

И вот она обнаружила себя у двери в комнату 401С, стучащейся. Четыре пролета вверх по лестнице и еще через два витиеватых неизвестных коридора. Боже, как же она ненавидит это общежитие первокурсников и ждет-не дождется следующего года, чтобы отсюда съехать.

Хельга постучала еще раз. На белой доске, висящей на двери, красовались различные рисунки и заметки других жильцов. Каждый писал что-либо приятное, рисовал сердечки или смайлики.

Она нервно взглянула на часы. 10:23. Еще слишком рано? Вечеринки только начинаются?

Деревянная дверь, колыхнувшись, отворилась.

— Почему так долго? — сердито сказала Хельга, толкнув локтем хозяина комнаты.

Комната предназначалась для двоих, но возле стены стояла лишь одна кровать. Шкаф был закрыт и завешан постерами с изображением разных групп и кинофильмов. На стене были развешаны фотографии в рамках, изображавшие друзей и семью на торжествах в старшей школе. Рядом с кроватью висели календарь и небольшие электронные часы. В комнате было опрятно и пахло свежестью, не сравнить с её отвратительным соседством. На столе, заваленном толстыми учебниками, стоял открытый ноутбук. Большой желто-голубой вымпел, прикрепленный над кроватью, гласил: «Вперед, рыси!».

Без соседей в комнате прохладно и просторно. «Везучий засранец» — подумала она, опускаясь на край кровати, которая была гораздо лучше и в десять раз удобнее, чем её собственная. Сбросив шлепанцы, она села, скрестив ноги, в ожидании.

— Могу я тебе чем-то помочь? — наконец спросил Арнольд.

— Мне нужно переночевать здесь сегодня.

Первой реакцией Арнольда были ухмылка, а затем усмешка. Это было настолько предсказуемо — приходить к нему только тогда, когда ей что-то нужно от него.

— Но есть правило.

— О да, верно, — Хельга пальцами постучала по подбородку. — А ты у нас как будто помощник коменданта на стажировке, или типа того.

— Я... — вздохнул он, понимая, что скрывать это было уже бессмысленно. Хельга обязательно к этому вернется или начнет подтрунивать. — Да.

Его нынешнюю должность в общежитии можно было назвать «Констеблем», или «Советником». От Арнольда требовалось пройти обучение со второкурсниками — назначенными новыми помощниками коменданта — за неделю до начала учебного года. Он узнал, что делать в случае возникновения чрезвычайных ситуаций: пьянок, драк, поступлений в больницу, аллергических реакций, сексуального насилия, вечеринок в комнатах и тому подобное. Он был несколько шокирован от того, какие страшные вещи случались в кампусе.

Как констебль он должен был, сидя в кабинете, отвечать на звонки в экстренных случаях или же вести переговоры со студентами в их комнатах, если те не хотели разговаривать с помощниками коменданта своего общежития.

Арнольду за это не платили, но это было не важно. Ему нравилось помогать людям. Подростки считали, что с ним легко найти общий язык.

И пока он был только на пути к тому, чтобы стать помощником коменданта — ему станут платить 20 долларов в неделю в следующем году — он был обязан придерживаться правил: не пить с проживающими или поступающими на первый курс, не устраивать никаких ночевок в общежитии, не заниматься распространением запрещенных веществ и т. д. Следовать правилам было несложно, учитывая, что у Арнольда не было ни фальшивых документов, ни друзей, достаточно взрослых, чтобы приобретать алкоголь.

Откинувшись назад, Хельга закатила глаза:

— Никто не видел, как я вошла. И никто не увидит, как я выйду отсюда. Кроме того, мы не будем заниматься ничем другим, кроме сна.

Арнольд оперся на дверь, покачивая головой:

— А что не так с твоей комнатой?

— Помимо того, что хуже моей кровати на всем свете не сыскать, моя соседка привела на ночь парня. Я получила сообщение от нее минут десять назад.

Черт. Он не мог выгнать её. Мог бы, если бы ей просто стало скучно, или что-то в этом роде, но соседка + свидание = нет. Он вздохнул.

— Двери запирают в десять часов, как ты попала вовнутрь?

— Какой-то пьяный чувак. И давай начистоту, Арнольд, если я действительно захочу попасть в здание, я это сделаю.

— Сомневаюсь.

— Кто-то в комнате над перилами явно курил марихуану. Я запрыгнула на бетонный забор, ухватилась за железный шест и влезла в окно на втором этаже. Никаких проблем.

— Ты всегда используешь альтернативные варианты, а? — засмеялся Арнольд.

— Только когда мне больше некуда податься.

У нее имелось бы больше вариантов разрешения этой проблемы, если она общалась бы хоть с кем-то еще, кроме ее соседки и преподавателей. В колледже очень просто завести друзей, вокруг все время много ребят. Всегда спешат поделиться историями из жизни или обсудить какую-нибудь вечеринку, о которой они услышали, прогуливаясь во дворе. Легко обзавестись друзьями. Но, на самом деле, Хельге ничего такого не хотелось. В действительности она была бы не прочь отгородиться от всех. Никто в этом кампусе не стоил ее внимания.

Арнольд наконец пересек комнату, чтобы закрыть крышку ноутбука. Он вручил Хельге пульт от 19-тидюймового телевизора. Взяв мыльницу и полотенце, он произнес:

— Я вернусь через десять минут. Если кто-то позвонит. Не. Поднимай. Трубку.

— Разумеется, мне и так ясно, это твоя работа, ты стажируешься. Бога ради. Не нужно. Быть. Таким. Занудой.

Обернувшись, Арнольд взглянул на нее. Хельга просто посмотрела на него в ответ.

— Я и не был...

— Иди в душ, пока его кто-нибудь не занял. — Она прищурила глаза, глядя на него и изогнув губы в сердитой ухмылке.

Арнольд ушел.

Хельга свернулась калачиком на матрасе, уже готовясь провалиться в по-настоящему замечательный сон, но дверь открылась. Флуоресцентный свет на мгновение заполнил собою комнату, когда Арнольд прошмыгнул внутрь. Он тихо положил свои вещи и замешкался возле двери, не зная, что предпринять дальше.

Хельга села:

— Прости, я... лягу на полу или пойду в...

— В общей комнате полно охраны. Дрейк так напился, что заперся в ванной и не смог открыть дверь, потеряв сознание.

К тому же, диван там был сомнительным, чисткой мебели никто не занимался. А он видел диван в общей комнате Хельги, тот был даже хуже.

Хельга тихо засмеялась, представив, как футболист падает, получив удар мячом для боулинга.

— Поэтому так долго?

— Да… Я должен был убедиться, что он в порядке. Проблем никаких, просто его не хотели отправлять в больницу.

— Ладно, так... — Хельга резко встала на ноги, зацепившись за матрас. Голова у нее закружилась, и потребовалось около минуты на восстановление координации движений. — Я тогда устроюсь на полу.

— Можешь лечь на мою кровать. Мне нужно пойти проверить Дрейка. Постараюсь не шуметь, когда вернусь, — на этот раз он погасил свет.

Хельга дождалась, пока Арнольд покинет комнату, чтобы полностью уткнуться в его подушку. Она даже поразилась тому, что сумела продержаться так долго.

Хельга была полностью опьянена его запахом, возможно, даже больше, чем Дрейк в этот момент. Ноги дергались в ожидании. Ей хотелось забраться под покрывало, почувствовать тот комфорт, в котором он нежился каждую ночь; узнать, как он спал здесь уже много ночей подряд, видя прекрасные сны. Хельга остановила себя, опасаясь, что это Арнольд уж точно сочтет странным. Впрочем, так оно и есть. Правда, в своей жизни она вытворяла и более странные вещи.

Хельга повернулась, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, и устремила взгляд в потолок.

Он был усыпан светящимися в темноте звездами.

В центре была одна самая большая звезда, затем в ряд справа расположились светила в форме... Большой Медведицы.

Улыбка коснулась ее губ от мысли, что Арнольд зачем-то разместил на своем потолке созвездия.

Хельга усмехнулась, ведь это было так умно, восхитительно и так по-Арнольдовски, и она вдруг представила, каково было бы смотреть на них в действительности. С ним. Прильнув друг к другу под одеялом холодной ночью в горах, когда желание поцеловать становится все сильней...

Сердце подскочило к горлу, когда матрас прогнулся под весом еще одного человека.

Арнольд напрягся, почувствовав, что задел её.

— Извини, — прошептал он, прижимаясь к стене. Несмотря на ограниченное матрасом пространство, между ними было значительное расстояние.

Хельга не издала ни звука. Может, она действительно спит?

Он положил голову на самый край подушки, надеясь расслабиться. Он был настолько взвинчен, перенервничав из-за алкогольного неудачника, и единственное, что успокаивало, это то, что тот наконец уснул. Арнольд не желал тревожить Хельгу, но ему очень хотелось устроиться поудобнее. И был лишь один способ сделать это в колледжской кровати.

Он мог нормально спать на спине, но его плечи были слишком широки, чтобы свободно разлечься, пока Хельга здесь. Поэтому он оставался на своей стороне, нерешительно вытянув руку, как будто собираясь зажечь факел.

— Хельга? — его голос понизился до шепота.

Нервные импульсы вперемешку с теплом закружились в её животе. Хельга ощущала каждый его вздох, каждое движение руки в попытке дотянуться. Даже если бы она захотела, она бы не сумела ответить. Способность говорить покинула её.

Глаза Арнольда очертили Хельгу в темноте, свет фонарей пробивался сквозь шторы. Из-за этого её тело отбрасывало небольшую тень. Волосы её были собраны в хвост, и он боялся случайно лечь на них.

Ее узкие плечи слабо сочетались с той силой, которой она владела. Уж Арнольду о ней было хорошо известно. Тонкая талия была скрыта под мешковатой футболкой. Тазовые кости торчали из-под пояса шорт, обнажая участок светлой кожи; стройные ноги были согнуты.

Хельга чувствовала его взгляд, прожигающий спину. Электрический ток пробежал по спине вверх, сковывая каждый позвонок. Она была уверена, что не дышала невероятно долго.

— Хельга? — попробовал он снова.

На этот раз не обошлось без прикосновения. Хельга едва не подскочила, когда его рука легла ей на плечо. Сквозь тонкую футболку она ощутила пронизывающее тепло.

Вдруг он зашептал ей на ухо:

— Ты не спишь?

Распахнув глаза, Хельга нервно выдохнула.

— Теперь уже нет, — быстро ответила она, удивляясь, что ей удалось окрасить свои слова в раздраженную интонацию.

— Прости. Я только... — он немного подвинулся на матрасе. — Мне холодно и некомфортно.

— И?

— Я хочу укрыться.

Смягчившись, Хельга вздохнула и села, наткнувшись на стол, когда опускала ноги на пол. Арнольд был уже под одеялом, когда она обернулась.

— Ты куда?

— В общую комнату. Уверена, что все уже закончилось.

— На диване Дрейк.

Пауза.

Почему он солгал?

Хельга охнула и пробурчала что-то себе под нос, возвращаясь на край постели. Она медленно проползла вперед, держась, зависая на краю матраса. Ей не хотелось быть слишком близко. Это плохо кончится. Она даже не хотела ложиться, зная, что звук ее сердцебиения будет отражаться от пружин.

Арнольд приподнялся, подперев голову рукой, ожидая, когда Хельга окончательно уляжется. Неожиданно, он протянул руку из пустоты между ними:

— Не возражаешь, если я...

Хельга лишь пожала плечами, не заботясь, о чем именно он собирался спросить.

Она почти вскрикнула, когда он притянул ее к себе за талию, но сумела сохранить молчание. Арнольд накрыл ее одеялом и простыней, возвращая руку обратно на её талию.

Теперь они лежали в «позе ложечки». Прижимаясь. Обнимаясь.

— Так нормально? — спросил он.

Да. Да, дорогой Боже, это замечательно, и тепло, и восхитительно, и она ощущает запах недавно использованного им шампуня, и, Бог мой, он без футболки, а его руки все еще обнимают ее живот и … нет, только бы не рухнуть в обморок.

— Пожалуй, Репоголовый. До тех пор пока ты снова меня не разбудишь.

Арнольд засмеялся, и Хельга смогла ощущать движение его сильных плеч. При движении его голова, лежащая на подушке, издавала небольшой шорох.

— Тяжелый день?

— Да, — она ощутила, что его глаза закрылись, все еще удивляясь, как ей удалось связать больше двух слов. Сердце её сейчас дрожало, как и все ее тело.

— Всегда напряженно на выходных. Как будто студенты попадают в больницу чаще, чем на занятия.

Хельга в ответ лишь издала невнятный звук, надеясь, что это прозвучало как одобрительное согласие, а не взволнованный вздох.

Он ощущал дрожь ее мышц под кожей.

— Ты замерзла? Можно включить кондиционер.

Хельга напряглась.

— Я в порядке, Арнольдо.

Дрожь не прекращалась.

Тишина.

Хельга считала свои вдохи и выдохи, пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, что его пальцы сейчас скользили по ее телу. Это было так успокаивающе. Потому что это делал Арнольд.

— Ты уверена, что все нормально?

— Да, черт возьми, Арнольд, все нормально, — произнесла она тихо, несмотря на рассерженный тон. — Я просто хочу спать, ладно?

Она знала, что никогда не сможет заснуть, находясь столь близко от него.

Арнольд в уме сосчитал до двух сотен «Миссисипи», прежде чем набрался смелости спросить:

— Я заставляю тебя нервничать?

Смех не был искренним, это было глупо, но Хельга благодарила себя за то, что еще в средней школе довела до совершенства свой фальшивый смешок.

Звенящая тишина на этот раз повисла в воздухе, кровь прилила к ушам.

— С чего бы мне из-за тебя нервничать? Ты всего лишь Арнольд.

Его голос стал ниже из-за уткнувшегося в ее плечо подбородка:

— Точно.

Хельга ёрзала на матрасе от дискомфорта. Желание вкупе с адреналином все быстрей распространялись по телу, но она не могла заставить себя уйти. Она в его руках и понимает, что после этой ночи такого больше не повторится.

Голубые глаза крепко зажмурились, язык прилип к нёбу. Ей нужна была хорошая, правдоподобная ложь, чтобы убраться отсюда.

— Нет, просто... ни один парень раньше...

«Или правда тоже хорошо сработает» — прошелестело в ее мыслях.

Ох.

Арнольд убеждал себя, что нужно ее отпустить, позволить уйти. Он знал, что причиняет ей неудобства. Но его руки не подчинялись здравому смыслу, продолжая двигаться по животу Хельги, прижимая её еще ближе.

Он слегка усмехнулся, надеясь, что руки ослабят хватку, но даже разум отказывался его слушаться.

— В первый раз за все время, ведь так?

Хельге хотелось рассмеяться. Повернуться, взглянуть ему в глаза и сказать, насколько замечательным она его считает, и как сильно до сих пор любит.

Вместо этого она отсчитала по пять вдохов и выдохов.

Что такого она должна сказать, чтобы он её отпустил? Что бы она ни предпринимала, откровенно говоря, он удерживал ее всё крепче. Это было неплохо, но этот разговор мог вывести все из-под контроля.

— Хельга?

Ответа не последовало.

На часах 2:49.

Его глаза закрыты, руки расслаблены, но все еще обвиты вокруг неё, дыхание ровное. Он спит.

Хельге захотелось встать. Убежать отсюда ко всем чертям и обходить стороной мужское общежитие следующие пару лет. Но сердце приковало её к кровати.

Никаких движений от ее соседа.

— Прости, — прошептала она.

Внезапно его дыхание сбилось... но вернулось в прежний расслабленный ритм почти сразу же.

Хельга закусила губу. Что, если он проснется на полпути успешного завершения ее побега?

У нее был единственный шанс.

Она медленно перевернулась, чтобы рассмотреть его, освещаемого фонарным светом с улицы. Свет падал на его волосы, непослушные золотистые пряди раскинулись на подушке во все стороны.

Как же он повзрослел, настолько быстро, и теперь так хорош, что почти больно вспоминать, каким он был, когда был помладше. Сам Адонис* померк бы на фоне Арнольда, находись тот с ним в одной комнате. Несмотря на изменившуюся форму головы, в буквальном смысле, — иногда было сложно в это поверить, увидев его издалека, — прозвище, данное Хельгой, крепко прицепилось к нему. Хотя он сам на это никогда не жаловался.

Она была рада, что он спит, иначе Арнольд чувствовал бы себя неуютно, от того, как Хельга на него смотрит.

Арнольд не был качком, но мышцы у него имелись, по крайней мере, на руках и на животе уж точно.

Хельга закрыла глаза, пытаясь запечатлеть этот образ в памяти на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он ярко вспыхнул в её голове, ощущение его дыхания пробежало по спине, заставив её улыбнуться. Лишь несколько минут назад он держал её так близко к себе.

Это до сих пор казалось сном.

Неожиданно рука Арнольда резко притянула Хельгу к его груди, ее подбородок при этом уперся в его плечо. Её глаза распахнулись от удивления, а он, улыбаясь, глядел на неё сияющим, как и его улыбка, взглядом. Видение растворилось в темноте при попытке отстраниться. Его губы дотронулись до её лба.

— Не уходи.

— Я... Я должна, — она вновь отстранилась.

— Ты же не хочешь, я знаю, — вздохнул он, — и я... Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то находился рядом. Мне нужно, чтобы ты была здесь, со мной.

Щеки Хельги запылали, быстро наливаясь румянцем.

— Зачем?

— Мне нужен кто-то хорошо знакомый... Я домашний, Хельга. В этом огромном кампусе я чувствую себя таким ничтожным, подавленным и одиноким.

— До выходных на День благодарения остался всего месяц.

— У меня не будет возможности поехать домой до Рождества, — быстро ответил он. Обняв её еще крепче, его правая рука поднялась и распустила хвостик Хельги. Волосы рассыпались по ее плечам. — Я приехал сюда, потому что знаю, что получу здесь хорошее образование. Я наплевал на расстояние, часовые пояса и на то, буду ли я скучать по бабушкиной стряпне, — теперь он гладил ее волосы, пропуская сквозь них пальцы до самых кончиков, рукой касаясь спины Хельги. Она пыталась отдалиться от прикосновений, но получалось, что еще глубже вжималась в их объятия. — Я и не догадывался, как сильно скучаю по дому, пока не увидел тебя.

В груди у Арнольда заныло, и он склонил свою голову к её, касаясь губами её макушки.

Это было нечто большее, чем просто тоска по дому. Он знал это. Она это знала тоже. Хельга не могла в это поверить.

Невероятное совпадение, что они выбрали один и тот же гуманитарный колледж искусств на Северном Побережье. Хельга планировала поступить на писателя, Арнольд — на гуманитарные науки и предварительную школьную медицинскую программу.

Лишь пара месяцев здесь, и он разрывается на части.

Совсем не думалось, что колледж будет таким. Здесь должно было быть забавно, весело и должны были устраиваться постоянные игры в футбол на территории.

— Ты счастлив здесь?

От такого вопроса он нахмурился.

Он счастлив. Ему нравятся занятия, преподаватели, друзья. Ему нравится быть констеблем и справлять посиделки со старшими помощниками коменданта ночи напролет. Выпивка как таковая его не интересовала, но он присоединялся к вечеринкам общежитий и студенческой общины. Ему нравился кампус, опавшие листья казались красивыми, а все вокруг — дружелюбными.

— Не думаю, что ты настолько соскучился по дому, — глаза Хельги были закрыты, голос возле его груди звучал равнодушно. — Тебе просто грустно и одиноко. Тебе хочется, чтобы кто-то тебя подбодрил, сказал, что ты встретишь свою любовь и будешь счастлив. У тебя просто была тяжелая неделя.

— Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты осталась здесь, со мной. Только сегодня.

Хельга, вздохнув еще раз, перевернулась на спину и пробормотала:

— Сегодня.

* * *

Это случилось снова в воскресенье.

Та же причина — соседка опять проводит время с кем-то из студенческой тусовки.

В понедельник после обеда Хельга постучалась в дверь с рюкзаком наперевес. Арнольду как раз нужно было возвращаться на работу в офис.

Арнольд немного смутился, когда она слегка коснулась его груди, отталкивая в сторону. Выглядела она раздраженной и расстроенной.

— Мне нужно тихое место для занятий.

Она вывалила учебники на пол. Бумаги, ручки, денежная мелочь и всякий мусор рассыпались по ковру.

— Я уберу, — пробормотала Хельга, роясь в куче смятой бумаги.

— Увидимся вечером, — сказал Арнольд, закрывая дверь.

Арнольд вернулся в полночь. Хельга все еще сидела на полу, все-таки прибрав катастрофу, исторгнутую из рюкзака. В руках у нее были учебник по психологии, рабочая тетрадь и открытый конспект; глаза бегло перескакивали с одной страницы на другую. Она сдержала обещание — пол был чист.

Наконец, Хельга оторвала взгляд, сердито взглянув на книгу. Она очень злилась на преподавателя. Еще бы, ведь сейчас группа должна была готовиться к экзамену по теме «Семья, любовь и отношения».

— Ты в порядке? — поинтересовался Арнольд.

Хельга кивнула и встала, хрустнув спиной. Она так увлеклась, что даже не замечала дискомфорта.

— Ты могла бы сесть за мой стол, — сказал Арнольд, доставая пижамные штаны из верхнего ящика.

— Мне это и в голову не пришло. Я просто хотела позаниматься.

Арнольду завтра нужно было на раннее занятие, к восьми часам, но ему не хотелось выпроваживать Хельгу. Библиотека закрылась в одиннадцать, и если ее соседка все еще...

— Я — спать, не буду против, если ты останешься.

Кивнув, Хельга вернулась к своим книгам. Арнольд переоделся и залез под одеяло. Он лег на бок, повернувшись лицом к Хельге. Она была слишком погружена в написанное, чтобы заметить, что он смотрит на нее.

Тишина, провисевшая час, была разрушена звуком смятой бумаги и разочарованными вздохами.

Под конец Хельга охнула и закрыла учебники. Хрустнув шеей и потянувшись, Хельга быстро направилась к кровати. Арнольд в это время всматривался в потолок, усыпанный созвездиями. Расслышав ее движения, он передвинулся, положив одну руку под подушку.

— Я скучаю по своей крыше. Оттуда было хорошо смотреть на небо, облака, луну, звезды. Я повесил это после пятой ночи пребывания здесь. Даже попросил знатока астрономии оказать мне помощь.

Хельга просто лежала на своей стороне кровати, развернувшись спиной к Арнольду, достаточно далеко от его рук. Он повернулся, чтобы притянуть ее к себе. От нее ощутимо веяло напряжением и усталостью.

— Ты готовилась очень долго. Я уверен, ты сдашь.

Хельга лишь недовольно промычала что-то в ответ.

— Что ты учила?

— А какая тебе разница?

— Объяснение кому-нибудь выученного материала помогает закрепить его в памяти.

Хельга повертела головой на матрасе.

— Просто отношения, любовь и все такое. Ничего из того, что было бы мне знакомо.

— Ты же в классе у мисс Джефферсон, верно?

— Да, — Хельга улыбнулась, вспоминая свою первую встречу с профессором. Доктор Андреа Джефферсон влетела в аудиторию, опрокинула на себя холодный кофе и закричала во все горло. Студенты поднялись с мест, чтобы поприветствовать ее, но она жестом усадила их обратно. Затем она бросила свои вещи на стол и спешно удалилась. Вернулась она почти сразу, будучи уже спокойной и собранной. Это было демонстрацией, Хельга уже забыла, чего.

— Джек рассказывал мне, что она очень увлечена психологией.

— Такой низкого роста парень с большой копной волос?

— Ага.

— Он мой партнер по лабораторным. Все, что бы он ни говорил, вероятно, обо мне, так или иначе, — Хельга слышала, как сегодня Джек отзывался о ней не самым лучшим образом перед одногруппниками.

Арнольд вздохнул и продолжил водить рукой вдоль тела Хельги вверх и вниз, не касаясь бедер и живота. Успокаивая. Расслабляя. Хельге было очень хорошо, весь стресс улетучивался, когда он всего лишь начал рисовать воображаемые круги на ее коже. Арнольд придвинулся поближе, согнув ноги.

— Ты действительно собралась спать в джинсах?

— Не думала, что прозанимаюсь шесть часов подряд. Собиралась вернуться к себе в комнату немного раньше.

В их кампусе было очень строго с безопасностью в общежитиях. Электронные ключи студентов срабатывали лишь до одиннадцати вечера по будням и до полуночи — на выходных. Были еще кнопки экстренного открывания для каждой двери, но только охранники кампуса и помощники коменданта знали об этом.

Арнольд резко встал и осторожно зашагал в темноте, стараясь не наступить на рюкзак или учебники Хельги. Она чуть не заскулила из-за прервавшегося контакта, но вместо этого лишь закусила губу.

Арнольд бросил пару спортивных тренировочных штанов рядом с Хельгой и присел на край кровати, развернувшись спиной к ней.

— Я не буду смотреть.

Хельга не собиралась предпринимать никаких серьезных действий по отношению к одежде, лишь пощупала ткань пальцами. Тренировочные штаны были куплены в студенческом магазине, но были сшиты из очень приятного хлопка.

Арнольд так и не поворачивался, так что Хельге пришлось вздохнуть и сесть. Она быстро расстегнула и стянула с ног джинсы, швырнув их через всю комнату. Ткань встретилась со шкафом, звякнув пуговицами о фанеру.

Хельга быстро надела штаны, не обращая внимания на участившийся ритм сердца, и села обратно.

Арнольд до сих пор не смотрел в ее сторону.

Хельгу это не удивило, но неужели ему нужен было устный сигнал? Покачав головой, она усмехнулась. Может, стоит оставить его сидящим вот так...

Она тихонько засмеялась, потянув одеяло на себя, сталкивая с него Арнольда. Тот тоже рассмеялся, едва сумев избежать удара коленом об стол. Обернувшись, он увидел Хельгу, устроившуюся под одеялом, с крепко зажмуренными глазами.

Арнольд лег рядом с ней.

Он задумался о том, как бы он отреагировал, если бы девять или десять лет назад кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он будет проводить ночи с Хельгой, ютясь на кровати в его общежитии. Наверное, он бы просто рассмеялся, или посмотрел на того человека, как на свихнувшегося.

Вплоть до конца младшего класса высшей школы ему не представлялось возможности толком увидеться с Хельгой. Учитывая то, что средняя и высшая школа разделили их по разным направлениям, с Хельгой было довольно сложно пересечься. Она никогда не обедала в кафетерии и не оставалась после занятий. Чаще она проводила время дома, по выходным видясь лишь со своей лучшей подругой Фиби.

Ему все время хотелось дотянуться до нее, спросить, как у нее идут дела, но их разговоры по-прежнему были быстрыми и короткими.

До случая с ключами.

Тот день был крайне неудачен.

… Хотя, что и говорить, таким был весь тот год.

Ничего не получалось так, как хотелось. Он осознавал, что его стандартизационные тесты были очень плохи, что его успеваемость снижалась, он плохо спал, его бабушка и дедушка старели, а постояльцы становились невыносимы.

Но тот день был в особенности ужасен, потому что Арнольд потерял свои ключи. Он обыскал всю школу, но так их и не нашел. И вот он, сгорбившись, сидел возле дедушкиного Паккарда, обхватив голову руками. Вокруг не было ни души, все разошлись, как только прозвенел звонок. Он даже не собирался сегодня ехать на машине сам, но бабушка опять переживала, что если она сядет за руль, то непременно врежется в пожарный гидрант. А если бы это случилось, полиция не проявила бы снисхождения.

Арнольд услышал шаги по тротуару, но не поднимал головы, покуда розовые кроссовки не остановились около него. Хельга вздохнула, ее рюкзак был перекинут через плечо, а в правой руке покачивалась связка ключей.

— Думаю, это ты потерял, — она бросила ему ключи прежде, чем он успел поднять взгляд.

Арнольд умудрился поймать их возле самой земли. Он усмехнулся, наконец ощущая в груди облегчение.  
Он почувствовал покой и легкое головокружение, торопливо подаваясь вперед, чтобы обнять Хельгу. Она напряглась в его объятьях, но он этого не заметил. Через несколько секунд она оттолкнула его, широко улыбнувшись.

— Где ты их нашла?

— Под фонтанчиком возле девчачьей раздевалки. Уж не знаю, что ты там делал, но... — ее голос затих, она пожала плечами.

— Хочешь прокатиться? — Арнольд отворил пассажирскую дверь и раскрыл ее перед Хельгой.

Он помнит ту смутную улыбку на ее лице, пытающуюся пробиться сквозь хмурый вид.

Закатив глаза, Хельга ответила:

— Если твоя шлюпка куда-нибудь доплывет, хвастун.

Она бросила свой рюкзак на заднее сидение и пристегнулась, ожидая, пока Арнольд тронется.

Выезд с территории школы прошел в молчании. С началом занятий Арнольду очень редко удавалось увидеть Хельгу. Она была занята подработкой после школы в торговом центре и посещением подготовительных курсов для поступления в колледж.

Хельга заворочалась на кровати, и это вытянуло его из воспоминаний. Он помнил гранатовый запах, заполнивший машину после того как она открыла окно, позволив волосам развеваться во все стороны.

Запах был приятным, напоминая о замечательном человеке, скрытом глубоко внутри нее, зарытом под ее злостью и былым пренебрежением. Она всего лишь дитя, жаждущее любви и понимания.

И как он мог забыть об этом? Действительно, не стоило этого делать. Осознание сего факта всегда упрощало борьбу с преградами внутри нее.

После нескольких минут пути Арнольд повернулся к ней, чтобы поинтересоваться, не голодна ли она. Хельга рассмеялась и одобрительно кивнула. Поэтому Арнольд поехал к кафе «У Слоузена», и они вместе вышли из машины. Хельга твердо решила соблюдать между ними дистанцию.

Они даже ели молча, напряженная неловкость повисла в воздухе, заставляя Арнольда чувствовать себя некомфортно. Он всегда был готов пообщаться с Хельгой о многом: об одноклассниках, школьных заданиях, планах на выходные. Всякие обыденные вещи.

— Так, как ты поживаешь?

Хельга лишь продолжила потягивать через трубочку шоколадный молочный коктейль, чуть дернув плечами.

— Отлично. Занимаюсь подготовкой к колледжу и все в таком роде. Ничего особо захватывающего.

— Куда собираешься поступать?

Хельга протянула ему список, охватывающий все Соединенные Штаты. Крупные колледжи, мелкие, колледжи с упором на футбол, другие, в которых это было неважно, некоторые с театральными кружками, остальные лишь с лекционными залами и монотонными профессорами. Вкратце упомянула она и об их нынешнем колледже.

— Это все стоит чертовски большой кучи денег, — а затем добавила: — и если я не заручусь серьезной финансовой поддержкой, я туда не попаду.

Как будто ее отец не будет платить за любое учебное заведение, если это не Гарвард, как у Ольги.  
Оказалось, что их колледж соответствовал ее финансовым возможностями.

— Есть что-нибудь поближе к дому? — спросил он.

Она очень яро отрицательно покачала головой:

— Ни за что. Я хочу убраться как можно дальше отсюда.

— Что ж, понимаю.

Хельга перемешала трубочкой свой молочный коктейль, сфокусировав на этом все свое внимание.

— А что насчет тебя?

Он зачитал свой список. В нем имелся один самый отдаленный от дома колледж.

— Я подал документы на стипендию во все колледжи. Не уверен, что меня возьмут хоть куда-то, потому что мои оценки стали ухудшаться.

Хельга повернула к Арнольду голову, совсем не ожидая услышать, что дела у него идут не слишком хорошо.

— С чем именно у тебя проблемы?

— С английской литературой.

Хельга кивнула головой.

— Я… в общем, я вызвалась быть репетитором в 118-й школе, и я могла бы тебе помочь, если захочешь.

— Ты даешь уроки детям? — голос его звучал шокировано, он не смог сдержать удивления.

— Да, мистер Джевис считает, что на моей подготовке хорошо скажутся общественные работы. Якобы это заставит меня проявить «лучшие качества» и еще какую-то чушь вроде этого.

— Что ж, я бы не отказался от репетитора. Мне очень тяжело дается поэтический анализ.

С тех пор он виделся с ней по часу дважды в неделю после школы. С ней поэзия стала казаться не такой сложной.

— Хорошо, посмотрим на эту линию еще раз, — Хельга очертила своей фиолетовой ручкой вторую строфу поэмы Джона Китса «Ода к греческой вазе».

Они прочли всю поэму уже три раза. У Арнольда получилось сконцентрироваться, он старался изо всех сил. Они разбирали «реальные» образы, которые Хельга трактовала как настоящие, осязаемые; и главные мысли поэмы. То, что поэма была о картине, написанной на Греческой вазе, немного облегчало понимание концепции образности.  
На этой вазе был изображен влюбленный юноша. Он тянется к своей суженой, но никогда не сможет прикоснуться к ней.

Влюбленный! Не упьешься негой ты.  
Вотще стремишь к любимой страстный взгляд.  
Но не умрет твоя любовь и впредь,  
И не поблекнут милые черты.

— Герои застыли во времени, — произнесла Хельга, и добавила: — потому что они нарисованы. И он никогда не дотянется до нее. Ее красота не померкнет, потому что ничего не меняется. Он всегда будет окружен этими деревьями... — Хельга обвела третью строфу поэмы, — ... которые никогда не сбросят своих листьев.

Арнольд понимающе кивнул. Сам бы он никогда до этого не додумался.

— А что насчет мелодии? — он указал своей черной ручкой на вторую строфу.

— Расскажи ты.

— Эта песня неслышима... потому что... они застряли ... во времени?

Хельга опять кивнула.

— Продолжай.

— И ... это больше, чем «внушение любви», потому что ... — Арнольд закусил губу. Почему песня становится более притягательной, если она не услышана? Тема застывания, время остановилось. Сосредоточенность. — Потому что ничего не меняется и не исчезает со временем.

Хельга широко улыбнулась, легонько толкнув его в плечо в знак одобрения.

— Совершенно верно. Теперь что ты можешь сказать о последних сюжетных линиях?

В прекрасном — правда, в правде — красота.  
Вот знания земного смысл и суть.

— Это кажется слишком простым, — пробормотал он. — Красота не должна быть всем, что мы должны знать.

— Почему?

Щёлк. В мыслях Арнольда со свистом пронеслась мысль, озаряющая светом его разум.

— В жизни все гораздо сложнее. Есть ложь.

— Ложь о чем? О красоте?

Он кивнул.

— За красотой едва ли когда-нибудь скрывается правда.

Лицо Хельги буквально просияло от такого заявления, что его еще больше воодушевило.

— Как это?

— Люди поверхностны. Они как будто бы твердо убеждены, что не стоит утруждать себя, пытаясь познать кого-либо, узнать, кем они являются на самом деле. Я думаю, Китс ошибается. Может, это и применимо к вазе, но не к жизни на Земле.

Арнольд открыл глаза, чтобы окинуть взглядом Хельгу, которая еще глубже забралась под одеяло. После того, как он получил высшую оценку за свое следующее сочинение, Хельга перестала ему помогать.

Она вновь стала лишь тенью, перемещающейся по коридорам, и больше не заговаривала с ним.

— В прекрасном — правда, — прошептал он ей, — в правде — красота. Вот знания земного смысл и суть.

От цитирования Китса глаза Хельги открылись.

Это было так давно, почти два года назад. Ее сердце замерло от осознания того, что он это помнит.

— Спокойной ночи, — опять шепотом сказал он. Его теплое дыхание дарило Хельге сладостное умиротворение.

Слишком частое биение сердца было не унять, но тело дрожать перестало. Она была горда собой за столь умелую имитацию расслабленности.

Утро прикатилось резким сигналом, разбудившим их обоих. 6.00.

Хельга тяжело вздохнула и открыла глаза. Рука Арнольда находилась гораздо выше ее талии, ладонь была раскрыта и лежала на ее правой груди. Щеки наливались румянцем, пока будильник продолжал надрываться. Хельга выбрала явно не самую удачную ночь, чтобы надеть просто майку вместо привычных футболки и бюстгальтера. Это случайность. Он не пытался трогать ее грудь специально. Его рука просто переместилась посреди ночи, это было... Арнольд так резко дернулся назад, что Хельга услышала, как он стукнулся затылком о бетонную стену. Стоило ли ей взглянуть на него?

Мертвец. Покойник. Арнольд просто покойник, и он знает об этом, и не пойдет он ни на какие занятия по антропологии, никто его даже не хватится, а он будет лежать здесь, истекая кровью, потому что **вот дерьмо**.

Хельгино мужество куда-то испарилось. Арнольд стал бледен, как мел. Ее первой реакцией был смех. Он находился в полной растерянности.

Арнольд вжался в стену, всерьез боясь шевельнуться. Будильник автоматически выключился, и должен был сработать снова через девять минут. Хельга разразилась очередной насмешкой, продолжая хохотать.

Наконец, она прекратила хихикать, но лишь тогда, когда щекам Арнольда вернулся цвет, разгоревшись багрянцем. Она чувствовала себя отвратительно. Возможно, ему было бы легче, сделай она вид, что ничего не случилось?

— Чего ты так испугался?

Он знал, что ее глаза были открыты. Знал, что она заметила его выходку.

Не получив ответа, Хельга встала и взяла свои рюкзак и книги. Она покачнулась от их массы, но бегом направилась к выходу.

— Я постираю твои...

— Хельга, подожди, прости...

— ... штаны.

Арнольд смотрел прямо на нее. Она была очень смущена, уши покраснели, а шея стала покрываться пятнами. Волосы растрепались по всей голове, зрачки расширились, адаптируясь к свету и всей тяжести их ситуации. Майка задралась из-за рюкзака, оголив ее тазовые кости и пупок.

Арнольд вскочил на ноги и подошел к телефону, чтобы отключить будильник. Хельга отворила дверь, но он быстро оказался рядом, преграждая собой путь и прикрывая дверь рукой.

Он отобрал книги у нее из рук, схватил Хельгу за бедра и отодвинул ее от двери так, что рюкзак сполз с ее узких плеч. Через мгновение он прижался к ней, чувствуя ее учащающийся пульс, когда он обхватил ее шею и направил ее лицо к себе, чтобы посмотреть ей прямо в глаза, улыбаясь.

Хельга сделала глубокий вдох, испуганная и дрожащая от света изумрудных глаз. Он улыбался так ясно, несмотря на столь ранний час и недостаток сна, а его руки были такими теплыми на ее коже.

Она заметила, что ее веки сами опустились, тело среагировало на это слишком быстро. У нее перехватило дыхание, когда она ощутила себя прижатой к двери, и чужие губы, нежно коснувшиеся ее губ.

— Прости, — повторил он, переходя на шепот.

Хельга только и сумела кивнуть. Говорил он об их компрометирующей позе или о поцелуе, она не знала.

— Это вышло случайно.

— Нет.

Он подарил ей еще один поцелуй, более глубокий, все крепче вжимаясь в ее тело, стараясь удержать.

Потому что знал, что если бы он этого не сделал, она бы просто не устояла на ногах.

* * *

Его штаны не подходят.

Это глупо. Она знает это. Он это знает. Она уверена, что его соседям уже об этом тоже известно.

Потому что она все-таки вскрикнула от удивления.

Хотя, это и к лучшему, ведь их так просто снять, пользуясь такой прекрасной возможностью; и когда Хельга, покачиваясь, постанывала от поцелуев, Арнольду стоило немалых усилий над собой, чтобы не позволить ей обвить себя вокруг талии и не припасть к ее шее. Его спортивные штаны встретились с ее джинсами, по-прежнему лежащими около шкафа, в то время как Хельга своим телом подтолкнула их обоих обратно к кровати, и они, резко на нее рухнув, рассмеялись и продолжили целоваться.

Способность соображать у Арнольда отключилась напрочь. Он не задумывался о последствиях, не жалел ни о чем и не колебался. Не сейчас. Не с ней.

Он должен был принять душ и сходить в кафетерий позавтракать, дождавшись часов семи. Потом он бы вернулся в общежитие, проверил свое домашнее задание и прочел новости, прежде чем отправиться на занятия.

Это предполагало быть не слишком приятным, утреннее дыхание и все такое, но Хельга целовала его все сильнее. Это было так быстро и пылко, и Хельга до сих пор не оттолкнула его, потому что не хотела и знала, что такое больше повторится.

Арнольд скользнул дальше от края кровати, от чего его пижамные штаны стали сползать. Хельга немного приподнялась, чтобы стянуть их еще больше, позволив Арнольду сбросить их со своих ног.

Теперь ее губы двигались поверх его губ медленнее, одурманивая, заставляя его глубоко и прерывисто дышать.

Он вспомнил, когда впервые обратил внимание на ее бедра, и на то, что у нее вообще имеются изгибы, которые останутся у нее на многие годы.

Руки Арнольда крепко сжимали бедра Хельги, кости упирались в его ладони, а его пальцы перемещались по ее эластичному белью. Ее дыхание сбилось от поцелуев и подобных его действий.

Лето перед девятым классом.

Арнольд помогал миссис Вителло в цветочном магазине: перетаскивал мешки с удобрениями из доставочного фургона и поднимал тяжелые горшки. Он еще не привык поднимать такие тяжести. Его руки невероятно устали, и он не мог дождаться момента, когда примет душ.

Но вдруг Хельга врезалась в него.

Вообще, это у нее была привычка бегать, глядя в экран МР3-плеера, и это она налетела на Арнольда.. Они грохнулись на тротуар в слишком хорошо известную кучу. У Хельги на лбу выступил пот, она была раздосадована и сверлила его взглядом.

— С дороги, растяпа! — прокричала она.

Упав, Хельга приземлилась Арнольду поперек живота, надавив на его кожу ребрами. "Он был ошеломлен, вдруг осознав, что Хельгу тоже уже можно было назвать представительницей прекрасного пола, пятнадцатилетней и повзрослевшей.

Поднимаясь, Хельга оттолкнула его, и, приняв исходную позицию, удалилась, оставив Арнольда, ушибленного и смущенного, сидеть на тротуаре.

Зазвучал установленный Арнольдом самый-последний-будильник-на-занятия, радио стало вопить какой-то металлический рок-хит. Это заставило его оторваться от уст Хельги. Уже 7:45.

Радио медленно сбавило громкость через несколько минут.

7:49.

Ему нужно было на занятия. Он не мог их пропустить.

А вообще... если он прогуляет, то сможет провести время с Хельгой. Действительно ли ему так хочется слушать болтовню пожилого профессора о важности антропологии? Решения, решения.

Хельга слезла с его колен, пытаясь вернуть чувствительность своему телу. Ее легкие сжались, кровь перестала бежать по венам, и она была очень близка к тому, чтобы потерять сознание.

— Занятия, — прохрипела она. — Тебе нужно идти.

Когда Хельга поднялась, ее конечности онемели, голова закружилась, вынудив ее заморгать, чтобы избавится от белых и черных точек, маячащих перед глазами.

Арнольд вздохнул и встал, держась за голову. Ничего себе, кровь отхлынула.

Он поднял футболку и впрыгнул в джинсы, обувая шлепанцы и одновременно открывая холодильник. Он достал банку какого-то супер-эспрессо энергетического напитка и тут же отпил половину. Хельга стояла в одном лишь нижнем белье, облокотившись на стол. Руки скользили по столешнице, она все еще не могла держаться на ногах сама.

Быстрый пшик спрея для тела и Арнольд счел себя достаточно презентабельным для визита в класс. Он чмокнул Хельгу в щеку, прежде чем пуститься бегом по лестнице.

Хельга смотрела то на ковер, то на свои ноги; тишина нарушалась лишь ее учащенным дыханием. Всегда ли это могло быть так просто?

Запыхавшись, Арнольд сел на свое место за минуту до начала занятия. Слава Богу, он быстро бегает, да еще и в шлепанцах.

Профессор поприветствовал аудиторию и, взяв груду своих бумаг, сложил их на трибуне. Занятие должно было длиться один час двадцать минут, и Арнольд с уверенностью мог сказать, что профессор Кейпер использует их все до единой.

— Как я и говорил много раз, антропология — наука о человечестве, и сегодня мы сфокусируемся на человеке и языке. Мы стоим у истоков лингвистической антропологии.

Арнольд уже успел это записать. Вчера на работе он читал об основных идеях лингвистической антропологии. В них рассказывалось о Делле Хаймсе и о многих других вещах, припомнить которые сейчас Арнольд был не в состоянии.

Поцеловал. Целовал. Он целовал ее двадцать минут назад.

Арнольд не отрывал взгляда от своей тетради.

Он осушил остатки своего напитка и от кофеина его руки стали трястись. И так слишком много адреналина разносилось по его телу. Будет ли она все еще там? Останется ли еще ночевать?

— Общение осуществляется не только посредством языка, — продолжал Кейпер, водя маркером по доске. — Существует целый раздел, посвященный телодвижениям. Это, конечно же, язык тела и жестов.

Жесты.

Давно пора было это понять. Это было, можно сказать, неминуемо. Предопределено, кроме шуток.

С началом высшей школы он всегда ощущал напряжение между ними с Хельгой. Он игнорировал это, ведя счет эпизодам агрессии, проявляемой по отношению к нему. Чувство ненависти проецировалось на всех вокруг, потому что она была угнетена жизнью в своем доме.

Это стало очевидным сейчас, если оглянуться назад. Неловкость прожигала воздух между ними на вечеринках, танцах, когда они оставались наедине в коридоре. Арнольд всегда думал, что так происходило лишь потому, что Хельга была Хельгой.

Но это было не так. Это было ... сексуальное напряжение.

Иногда ему доводилось заставать ее врасплох, облизывающей губы или краснеющей, избегающей зрительного контакта после его реплик.

Язык тела.

Боже мой, да он просто идиот. Чертов придурок.

Арнольд прикусил щеку и постучал ручкой по тетради. Вместо того, чтобы писать конспект, делать заметки или хотя бы слушать Кейпера, он записывал частицы и куски поэм, которые разбирал с Хельгой, слова, что она говорила, а также сокращение названия одной большой дрянной корпорации.

Он исписал своей ручкой три страницы, в процессе щелкая ею вверх-вниз.

Прошло сорок пять минут.

Хельга не знала, перестанет ли она вообще трястись, и найдет ли в себе силы не расплакаться. Слезы радости, или печали, или необъятного сожаления — она и сама не могла сказать.

Если бы его будильник не сработал...

Это можно было сравнить с каждым из ее монологов вкупе с признанием, умноженными страстью в десять раз, при том, что сейчас он мог ее слышать. Больше того, он ощущал ее. Прижал близко к себе, снял с нее тренировочные штаны, и целовал, целовал, покуда хватало дыхания.

Он не любит ее. Она это знает. Неважно, насколько хорошо он целуется.

Хельга раскрыла глаза и кинулась к брошенным на пол штанам. Она оделась и подняла свои учебники. «Прочь! Прочь!» — кричал ее разум. У Хельги оставалось два часа до экзамена.

Ей понадобилось уехать из Хиллвуда, чтобы это осознать. Осознать заново.

Хельга любит его. До сих пор.

* * *

Арнольд выбежал из кабинета как только выключился проектор. Ему нужно было ее увидеть. «Прошу, будь еще там» — вопил он про себя, — «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста». Уворачиваясь от столкновений с дежурными по коридору, он даже не останавливался, чтобы извиниться.

Арнольд вставил ключ в замок, провернув его так быстро, что даже подумал, что сломал его.

Тишина.

Комната пуста, постель заправлена, шторы раскрыты. И она ушла.

Экзамен по психологии, вспомнил он. Бросив свой рюкзак, схватив телефон и ключи, Арнольд помчался к корпусу физики и философии, надеясь, что Хельга находится там. Этот кампус небольшой. Он найдет ее, рано или поздно.

112 кабинет психологии. Экзаменационный билет 11 — Любовь, семья и отношения.

«Дайте определения четырех типов любви».

Безусловно: когда любишь кого-то, неважно, как он себя ведет или что говорит. Ты любишь в нем все, хорошее и плохое и...

Хельга царапала бумагу ручкой, зачеркивая написанное определение. Никто не заметил, с каким нажимом она это делала.

Любовь без границ. Вот это подойдет.

Дружба, привязанность и романтика — три других вида проявления любви. Так почему же ее так внезапно завязавшиеся отношения с Арнольдом подпадают под все четыре разновидности?

Арнольд ждал ее снаружи кабинета. Написав Джеку, он узнал, в каком кабинете они были, тот был рад помочь. Хельга успела встретиться с Арнольдом взглядом, прежде чем развернулась на каблуках, прошла через весь кабинет и выскочила в другую дверь.

Последовав за ней, он, наконец схватил Хельгу за запястье около кафетерия.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Мотая головой, она ответила:

— Думаю, мы просто оказались... в пылу момента.

Пыл

мо-

мен-

та.

Дзынь — загорелась лампочка над головой Арнольда. Любовь. «Она любит тебя, старик» — «твоя однобровая подружка все время околачивается снаружи» — «она заставляет тебя улыбаться, почему ты не скажешь ей об этом?» — «что ты себе думаешь, она тебя любит» — «так разве ты не любишь ее тоже?». Его разум был перегружен голосами: его дедушки, лучшего друга, бывших одноклассников и его собственного сознания. Он знал единственный способ заставить их замолчать.

Все еще удерживая Хельгу за запястье, Арнольд потянул ее назад, рюкзак уперся ему в грудь. Он заметил, что концы ее джинсов запутались в обувных застежках. Его руки притянули Хельгу за плечи и обвили ее шею в робком объятии. Упершись подбородком в ее плечо, Арнольд прошептал:

— Пожалуйста. Десять минут.

Его штаны все еще были на ней.

Хельга таяла в его руках, когда губы Арнольда касались ее плеч, шеи, места за ушком.

Пара возвращалась в его комнату, взявшись за руки, и лишь звон шлепанцев по асфальту заполнял тишину. Хельга старалась держаться обособленно. Но после входа в темную комнату она набросилась на Арнольда, притянула его за шею и поцеловала. Ему это напомнило определенный инцидент на крыше, но он промолчал, зная, насколько ей это было нужно, а Хельга пробормотала что-то о том, что нужно стараться вести себя тише, на что Арнольд ответил одним словом, которое должно быть тремя.

— Встречайсясомной.

Встречайся со мной?

Вполне закономерная мысль, и, учитывая, что их губы были заняты, Хельга лишь кивнула.

* * *

Ее простыни подошли.

Это был рождественский подарок Арнольда: пара простыней, подходящих по размеру кровати Хельги и удерживающих небольшой наматрасник на месте.

Он зашел настолько далеко, что даже заправлял для нее кровать.

— Ты такой неуклюжий, — Хельга покачала головой, пока он водил руками по ее постели. Улыбнувшись, он похлопал ладонью по краю.

Хельга снова помотала головой. Арнольд откинулся назад, вытянувшись на всю длину своих рук, задирая рубашку. Хельга закатила глаза, но улыбнулась.

— Я думал, мы опробуем твои новые простыни, — Арнольд подмигнул.

Еще один взгляд вверх.

— Может, пойдем сейчас пообедаем?

— Погоди, погоди, у меня для тебя еще один сюрприз.

Арнольд вытянул из заднего кармана джинсов конверт. Хельга настороженно выгнула брови и надорвала его, чтобы открыть.

**ПОСАДОЧНЫЙ БИЛЕТ SONG AIRLINES**  
**ПАССАЖИР:** ХЕЛЬГА ДЖИ ПАТАКИ **РЕЙС №** 290  
**ДАТА:** 22/12/12 **ОТПРАВЛЕНИЕ:** 11:35 **МЕСТО №** 23D  
**ОТ:** НЬЮ-ЙОРК **ДО:** ХИЛЛВУД

— Ты купил мне билет домой?

— Да, — он потянул ее за бедра, но она осталась стоять на месте, крепко сжимая билет в руке. Арнольд, согнув руку Хельги, взглянул на нее. — Я же не могу оставить свою девушку в колледже на Рождественские каникулы.

Билет задрожал в ее руке. _Девушка_.

— Я все еще заставляю тебя нервничать?

Она не знала, зачем кивала в ответ, почему боялась, почему не могла перестать представлять шокирующую реакцию его бабушки и дедушки, когда он вернется домой после почти пяти месяцев, проведенных в колледже, вместе со своей девушкой. И один его старый приятель удивится не меньше.

— Я сказала Ольге, что остаюсь здесь работать.

— В пансионе есть комната для тебя. Это дедушка настоял, сказал, что очень соскучился по тебе.

Хельга бросилась к нему в объятия, крепко обвив руками шею и шепча «Спасибо» снова и снова, пока оно не перестало звучать как слово, и превратилось просто в шум.

Арнольд заставил ее умолкнуть своим поцелуем.


End file.
